In my Canadian Patent 1,186,516, I disclose a cellular structure which comprises two straight embedding walls joined by a curved wall which forms the front of the cellular structure. In this type of module, the lateral pressure of the mass retained between the walls of the cellular structure maintains these walls stationary. Indeed, the lateral pressure exerted by the retained mass anchors the walls which retain this mass.